A video capture apparatus can record a moving image as a series of still frames. The series of still frames may be digitally recorded as image data. When outputted, the series of still frames are displayed at a consistent rate. The consistent rate allows a viewer to see the image captured by the apparatus as a moving picture. Before viewing the series of image frames, the image may be stored at a local media player. When stored, the series of frames can consume a relatively large amount of computer memory. Therefore, video compression can be used to conserve memory.
In video compression, algorithms are applied to the image data. The algorithms attempt to reduce an amount of storage space that the image data consumes. When the image data is displayed, a reverse algorithm is applied to the image data. The reverse algorithm allows a near identical image or an identical image of the retained image to be displayed. Many algorithms used in compression affect the quality of the displayed image and may be inefficient. A more advantageous frame and storage management system may be desired.